Baseball Bat
}} ---- }} |filename = BaseballBat (3D Universe & GTA IV) BAT (GTA V) |spawnmap = Yes (All games) |spawnped = Civilians Gangsters/Criminals |spawnvehicle = |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} The Baseball Bat is a common melee weapon present in every Grand Theft Auto game since Grand Theft Auto III. Description The Baseball Bat is one of the first melee weapons featured in the games. It is, by far, the easiest weapon to obtain, with one always at the safehouse in the games taking place in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and a common sight throughout the other games. The baseball bat is also commonly seen in the hands of gangsters, mobsters, and sometimes civilians throughout the games. Design Through the series, the Baseball Bat concept remained the same, with little cosmetic changes that differs in each game or universe. 3D Universe The Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City rendition of the Baseball Bat is of a wooden material with a number 7 and black markings. From Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas to Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, however, the Baseball Bat is depicted in an aluminium material with no markings on it, with a black handle. In the first mission in GTA San Andreas, the bat that Big Smoke is holding appears to be wooden, instead of the aluminium one available in-game. Also, in the mission Running Dog, Big Smoke is again seen using a wooden bat to knock out a Vagos gang member. It clearly produces a wooden sound when Big Smoke drops the bat. It implies that the wooden bat was supposed to be reused for said game, but ended up using the aluminium one for some reason. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Baseball Bat in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City remained similar to the rendition post-San Andreas, having an aluminium appearance and no markings. In an early version of GTA IV, a wooden baseball bat appeared in the hands of various gangsters in a Weazel News report, clearly having a brown appearance rather than the grey one depicted in the current bat, suggesting those were wooden. The bat is first seen in the mission Bull in a China Shop, where Vlad gives Niko one of these for the task, but he refuses to use it. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' For Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, the baseball bat is a wooden one, like the GTA III rendition. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In Grand Theft Auto V, the Baseball Bat is of aluminium again, but now has various markings on it, including "G.E.S.", "XL" and the Ballas "B" logo, as well as the "Western States Baseball League" logo on it. In an artwork for GTA V, Franklin is seen with Chop, holding a wooden baseball bat. Trevor is also seen holding a wooden bat in his character trailer and an artwork. Performance 3D Universe In the 3D Universe, It can easily kill pedestrians, police men, and mobsters in two hits, the first hit flooring them, the second finishing them while still on the ground. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' It kills in about three or four hits and it can break windows. In Grand Theft Auto IV, The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony, if timed properly, when a player swings the baseball bat (the swing that is performed when no one is targeted) at a person holding a gun, there is a chance of disarming the person with the gun. Players should be cautious if they were to do this, since they must be in front of the person holding the gun. The chance of knocking a gun out of a person's hands is bigger with pistols and submachine guns. The Baseball Bat can also be used for a one-hit kill counter-attack, by dodging an attack with the Bat equipped, and pressing the attack button. The characters will attack their enemies either with the bat's thick barrel or with the end of the bat (also called top or cap), usually knocking them down instantly. While not as lethal or fast as the Knife, the Baseball Bat is better for reaching their targets easily, giving them no chance to hit the wielder during a melee combat. Also, hitting the head of an NPC with any of the attack buttons (without counter-attacks) will knock them down instantly. In The Lost and Damned, the bat is used to hit other racers in Bike Races (singleplayer or multiplayer). Depending of the force of the hit, a weak swing can push their rival bikers away from the player, causing them to lose control of their bikes for a few seconds. With a strong swing, they can knock other bikers off their bikes (except Terry or Clay), or, in multiplayer modes, dealing good damage over them (requiring almost the same hits as when in foot). Using the Baseball Bat against vehicles will cause to deform them easily or break any exposed part (such open doors and windows). With enough hits, the car can be set aflame, especially helicopters, as they are more sensitive to deformation than land vehicles. GTA IV Overview ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' Unlike the Nightstick, it knocks people to the floor, which leaves some time to kill them while in the ground. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' A hit to the head kills in one hit. When using Trevor's special ability, the Baseball Bat can kill with only two hits. GTA V Overview |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Image Gallery In-game model BaseballBat-GTAVC.png|''Grand Theft Auto III'' and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Bat_GTAA.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Advance'' Sprites_Bat_GTAA.jpg|GTA Advance sprites BaseballBat-GTASA.png|''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'', Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. BaseballBat-GTA4.png|''Grand Theft Auto IV'' and The Ballad of Gay Tony. BaseballBatBlood-EFLC.png|The Bloody Bat in The Lost and Damned. BaseballBat-TLaD.png|Wooden bat in The Lost and Damned. BaseballBat-GTAV.png|''Grand Theft Auto V''. HUD icons BaseballBat-GTA3-icon.jpg|''Grand Theft Auto III''. BaseballBat-GTA3-PS2-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto III'', PS2 Version. BaseballBat-GTAVC-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City''. BaseballBat-GTAVCAnniversary-HUDicon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'', 10th anniversary edition. Bat-GTASA-Icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas''. BaseballBat-GTAA-icon.jpg|''Grand Theft Auto Advance''. BaseballBat-GTALCS-icon.PNG|''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. BaseballBat-GTA4-icon.PNG|''Grand Theft Auto IV'', The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony. HUD_Baseball_bat_gtacw.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars''. BaseballBat-GTAV-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V''. BaseballBat-GTAVPC-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V'', enhanced version. Artworks BillyGrey-Artwork.jpg|Artwork of Billy Grey, holding a baseball bat. Artwork-FranklinandChop-GTAV.jpg|Artwork of Franklin from GTA V, with a wooden bat, and Chop on a chain. Trevor Art-GTAV.jpg|Artwork of Trevor, holding a baseball bat. Claude-GTAIIIAnniversary-Artwork.jpg|Artwork of Claude, holding a baseball bat Locations ''Grand Theft Auto III'' * Hideouts - In front of every safehouse. * Carried by members of the Diablos, LC Triads and the Uptown Yardies. * Can be obtained in the mission Don't Spank Ma Bitch Up. * Shoreside Vale Hideout - In front of the garages during the mission Rumble. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' * Ocean Beach, Vice Beach - Behind the Ocean View Hotel. * Washington Beach, Vice Beach - Available to buy from Bunch of Tools after the mission Riot, for $80. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * Garcia, San Fierro - At the north baseball diamond in the park west of Zero RC. * Redsands West, Las Venturas - At the southwest part of the baseball field for Las Venturas Bandits Stadium. * Blackfield, Las Venturas - On the lower level near the south end of the walkway at the north part of Blackfield Stadium. * If one hits a car, there is a possibility that the driver will come out with a Baseball Bat. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' * Belleville Park, Staunton Island - Inside Hogs 'n' Cogs. * Hideouts - In front of all safehouses. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' * Downtown, Vice City Mainland - On the east side of Hyman Memorial Stadium. * Washington Beach, Vice Beach - On the hotel west walkway in an alley. * Washington Beach, Vice Beach- Behind 1102 Washington Street. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' and Episodes from Liberty City General *Can be purchased at the Underground Gun Shops for $5. Broker * Hove Beach - Can be found across the street from the Broker Safehouse on Mohawk Ave, behind the wooden fence near the hot dog vendor and resting in an alcove against a building. * Hove Beach - Can be found in the parking lot under the Hove Beach LTA station across from Firefly Island. This lot is the place where Vlad and Niko talk about the car robbery in Clean Getaway. Dukes * Meadows Park - Can be found on the east side of the RON gas station on Cleves Ave, atop an oil storage tank. Ascend the stairs on the tank to reach the Bat. Bohan * Little Bay - Can be found behind the apartment complex located on the southeastern corner of the intersection of Bronco St and Coxsack Ave. * South Bohan - Can be found atop the construction project off Rocket St, on the south corner of the roof of the unfinished structure. * Boulevard - Can be found leaning against the batting cage on the baseball field in the northeast corner of Welham Parkway. * Can be found on the Bohan Line subway bridge that parallels the Northwood Heights Bridge. Algonquin * Colony Island - Can be found behind the Colony Island Lighthouse on the north side of the island. * Lancaster - Can be found in an alley off of Union Drive East, in front of an unused garage door. * Algonquin Bridge - Can be found on the northern pedestrian walkway, resting against the eastern suspension tower. Alderney * Berchem - Can be found in a large alley south of Aspdin Dr, resting in the alcove of a building. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' * Commonly found on a Baseball Fields. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The baseball bat is unable to be purchased, therefore forcing the player to find ones that spawn around the map in order to obtain. * Can be found at the end of a dock, under the bridge, where the Dock Handler can also be found. * Soccer Field (Football pitch) at Broker Park, Bridge Street, East Vinewood - Can be found behind the bleachers. * Vanilla Unicorn - Can also be found round the back. * Hookies - Can be found in the shed behind the bar. * In the discus cage in the Track & Field facility of ULSA, Richman. * On top of a house that's under construction in Rockford Hills, a little north west of Michael's mansion. * In a barn in Grapeseed. * In the back room of the LTD station in Grapeseed. * It can be found at Altruist Cult, on the rock that they use as "altar". * It can be found on the stage at The Range in the mission Mr. Phillips. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The baseball bat is, again, unable to be purchased and only appears in Contact Missions. However, if they are picked up, the player can retain them. * Can be found during the Lamar mission Where Credit's Due. * Can be found during the Simeon mission El Burro Heists. * Can be found during the Gerald mission Meth'd Up, dropped by the enemy closest to the Ace Liquor front door. * Can be found during Cypress Flats Last Team Standing, along with the Crowbar. * Can be placed, and subsequently found, in Deathmatch created in the Content Creator. Bugs Grand Theft Auto IV * If player knocks a pedestrian to the ground but doesn't kill the ped, if locking to it and moving to correct position, Niko will do a little spin. Grand Theft Auto V *If the player enters GTA Online and then goes back to Story Mode, the bat will disappear from the weapon wheel of all three protagonists. Same happens with Molotov Cocktails and the Golf Club. Trivia *Originally, it was possible, in GTA III, to sprint with a baseball bat. Also, the bat was originally red and yellow, with a red grip. *In GTA IV, it is possible to perform a one-hit kill on a person with a bat - just hitting them on the head above eye level will knock them out in an instant, but has a chance of actually killing them with the hit. Navigation }} de:Baseballschläger es:Bate fr:Batte de baseball it:Mazza da baseball nl:Baseball bat pl:Kij bejsbolowy pt:Taco de Baseball ru:Бейсбольная бита Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA III Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in GTA Advance Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA IV Category:Weapons in The Lost and Damned Category:Weapons in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Weapons in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:Melee Weapons